It is well known in the electronics industry to provide PCBs with heat management layers. A heat management layer consists of a layer of material having a relatively high thermal conductivity incorporated within a CCA and/or PCB to assist removal of heat from the CCA. In typical multi-layer PCBs and CCAs several heat management layers may be provided.
Heretofore, the usual arrangement for removing heat from heat management layers consisted of providing a multiplicity of vias in one or more edge regions of the PCBs, the vias passing through the or each heat management layer. The vias were through-plated with a metal layer which contacted the or each heat management layer and extended through the full thickness of the PCB. One surface of the PCB was provided with a metal surface layer to which a bar was secured by soldering. During the soldering process solder filled the vias and the space between the bar and the metallic layer on the surface of the PCB. The CCA with attached bar was then connected to a suitable heat removal assembly with the bar providing a means of conducting heat from the heat management layers to the heat removal assembly via the through-plating of the vias, the solder filling the vias, the solder between the bar and the PCB, and the bar itself.